Cloud storage systems allow users to store and access data on the cloud. Some cloud storage systems allow users to share data with other users and access the data in a collaborative fashion. In some cases, users may also store and access local copies of the data on their client devices. The local copies of the data may provide users with faster access to the data. Additionally, the local copies can allow the user to access the data when the user is offline. Cloud storage systems may also allow users to synchronize their local copies of the data with the data on the cloud to ensure consistency. Cloud storage systems may attempt to synchronize copies of data across a number of client devices and servers so each copy of data is identical. However, synchronization of data across multiple devices can be an extremely difficult task, often resulting in undesirable loss of data and inconsistencies.